Somewhere only we know
by KirstyLovesGlee
Summary: Badboy!Blaine fan fiction. Blaine Anderson is a new student at McKinley High, and he has his eyes set on the one and only Kurt Hummel. Only problem is; Blaine is used to just 'Fucking and Dumping'. But Kurt isn't in it for just a quickie.. And Blaine realizes he has to up his game. Lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting one Monday morning in Calculus class, he had his notebook open and was working on his calculations until his concentration was broken by a loud slam of the classroom door, his head snapped up immediately to see who had slammed it and his eyes fell on a small but muscular boy, a head full of black messy curls, clad in a leather jacket, a tight white T-shirt which kept little mystery to just how toned the boy really was.. Kurt's gaze trailed down to the boy's pants –Which were extremely tight and left _very _little to the imagination- and an un-mistakable smirk on his lips from the attention he had just received. Kurt shook his head slowly, as his gaze wondered back to his teacher as she was scolding him "Mr. Anderson I presume? Well I don't know where you came from or what you were taught in your last school. But _here_ we don't respect such rude outbursts, if you are to continue you may end up with a detention. Take a seat next to Mr. Hummel please." In which the boy's smirk just widened "My pleasure." He said as he sent a wink in her direction and strolled up beside Kurt, whom simply kept his eyes on his notebook, trying to ignore the boy, knowing it would only end up in trouble, as far as he was concerned this boy was just _another _Neanderthal he didn't want to deal with... That was until the boy spoke up. "Blaine Anderson's the name." He whispered huskily in his ear, "Remember it, because I have no doubt's you'll be screaming it later." Kurt was completely taken back by this.. It sent a shrill shudder down his spine, 'He can't be gay surely..' He thought as he nibbled his lip and re-adjusted himself in his seat "K-Kurt Hummel." He stammered, cursing himself mentally for being so in-articulate. Blaine chuckled softly and ran a hand along Kurt's thigh "Don't be so nervous Babe.." he whispered but was cut off as Kurt's hand flung out and wacked his hand away "I'm not nervous." He protested, straightening up his posture and jotting down a few answers into his notebook, slightly shocked at this boy's -Blaine's- forwardness.. He was most definitely gay.. But his reasons for coming onto him simply astounded Kurt, Blaine chuckled again "You can deny it all you want Babe, but I can tell you want my cock inside you as much as I want-" he was cut off once again as Kurt's hand swung out and he slapped Blaine hard across his cheek "No I don't." He said flatly, blushing softly as he turned and saw everyone in the class had there eyes on the pair. The teacher stared at Kurt in shock before standing up "Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Outside!" She ordered, pointing to the door and when neither of them moved she shouted "Now!" With which Kurt stood up quickly and blushing furiously walked to the hallway, noticing the red mark on Blaine's cheek as he did so and feeling quite satisfied with himself. Once outside the Teacher scolded both of the boys "Kurt, I expect better from you! " She shook her head as she turned to Blaine "And _you_ no doubt did something to get the rise out of him." She looked between both of the boys "You will _both _be back here at 4:30 for detention, and every school day at the same time for the rest of the week. Understand me?" She asked, and of course Blaine had an answer for that "Oh of course. Who couldn't understand that." With a smirk once again. Kurt groaned, 'Great' He thought 'I have to spend time over an hour alone with this idiot for over the next week. Perfect.' As he stalked back into the class room and sat down with a huff, watching as Blaine was sent to the Principals office and shook his head. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, This is the next instalment of the story, I should be updating it everyday with a new chapter, thank you for following! Please review! xoxo  
**  
Kurt arrived at his Calculus class dead on 4:30, taking a seat in the back as the teacher asked, he gave a resigned sigh, pulling his notebook out and looking at the textbook he'd been given. 'Such fun!' he thought, great even his thought's were full of sarcasm. Kurt looked towards the door, shaking his head before looking to the clock '4:42 and he's not here yet? Hopefully he just won't show up..' He thought, pulling his attention back to his notebook, nibbling on the end of his pen... And once again his concentration was broken by and almighty slam of the door. His head snapped up once again, only to meet those too familiar hazel eyes. Kurt quickly looked down ignoring the smirk that fell from the boy's eyes. "Blaine Anderson. Sit opposite Mr. Hummel please." She demanded, Blaine smirk only widened as he strolled over once again and sat opposite him "Hey Babe." He commented as he perched his feet up on the stool beside Kurt, Whom jut made a disgusted sound, shaking his head "I have a name." He told him, nibbling back on his pen, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Sexy, Although I think I prefer calling you Babe, getting you all hot and bothered is.. Hot as hell." He smirked again, resting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall, watching Kurt nibble on the pen "God those lips Baby." He made an incoherent noise and Kurt simply shook his head "Shut up Anderson.." He scolded "Unless you want another slap." He warned, jotting down a few more answers in his notebook. Blaine shrugged and spent the next half an hour in silence, until the teacher stood up "I have to go and do something.. Boys I want the rest of the calculations done by the time I come back. Got me?" She asked, with which both boys simply nodded once again.

Once she was out of the room, Blaine was at Kurt's side and sitting beside him "So.. Hummel.. You a virgin?" He smirked. Kurt turned around in his seat, angry blue eyes meeting darkened hazel ones "Stop. Now. Blaine I don't know how this usually works but If you even want a _chance _ with me.. Stop this act. I don't care if it's an act or not. But _I_ am not easy. If you want a shot with me you are going to have to treat me right. Starting now. This dirty talk is going to do _nothing._" He told him turning back around. Blaine was completely taken back by this, he stood up abruptly and walked out "See you around Hummel." He told him as he shouldered his bag and walked from the room.

Kurt shook his head staring after him in amazement "What did I say?" He wondered out loud, looking back to his notebook with furrowed eyebrows, complete confusion present on his features, which is pretty much what he looked like for the rest of the detention, he couldn't help but think 'Am I just not worth _that, _or did I _offend_ him?' He was dismissed at 5:30 and he walked to his navigator, opening the door and looking up as he felt a tap to his shoulder, furrowing his brows in further confusion as his gaze fell to Mike Chang "I haven't seen Tina-" He started as he was interrupted "No, No, No, It's not that, Tina's at home.. The new kid, Blaine? He asked me to give you this.." The Asian said, handing him a note which read 'Hey Kurt, You said you deserved better, I totally agree. I'll pick you up 7. Wear something sexy ;) –Blaine Anderson xoxo' and a number underneath, Kurt couldn't hide the grin "Um.. Thanks Mike! See you in Glee club." He said as he watched the boy retreat and he slid into the driver's seat of his car "How very dapper." He said to himself, as he looked into the wing mirror and realised he was grinning like and idiot, he didn't care though, he was happy for a change, he pulled out of the McKinley parking lot and began driving home, smiling as 'I want to hold your hand' Came on the radio and he began singing along " Can I tell you something, I think you'll understand? When I say that something... I want to hold your hand.. I want to hold your h-a-and, I want to hold your hand.. Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man.. And please say to me.. You'll let me hold your hand.." He started a wide grin on his lips as he thought 'A date and Beatles all in one day?' and shook his head in amazement as he continued singing and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! Woop. Sorry this took so long to update! .  
I had some form of writers block, and then I just started a new college and my mother took away my laptop and my old laptop kept having spaz attacks, but anyway! Here's the next chapter! Longer than the others, Hopefully you enjoy! Love you all, Please review! ~ xoxo**

It was 5:30 PM and Kurt was panicking, having searched through his whole closet and on his 12th or so outfit.. Everything was wrong! "Okay calm Kurt. It's _just _ a date." He mumbled to himself, but that was just it! This was his first date.. Like ever! He let out a long deep breath as he searched deeper into his closet, "Aha!" He exclaimed, pulling out a outfit he'd missed, he walked to his bed and lay it down before heading to the bathroom to shower.

By 6:30 PM, Kurt had showered, done his rigorous skin care routine and was now working on his hair, sat at his Vanity and using his aerosol hairspray to keep his hair in its quiffed state, once finished he smiled at his reflection and dashed out to his room, slipping easily into the tight pair of red pants and pulling on a white shirt, a black waist coat and a grey tie before walking to his full body mirror and giving a soft hum of appreciation at himself, "Perfect." He whispered, well.. It _was _ Marc Jacobs.. It was bound to be.

Blaine arrived at the Hummel residence at 7:28 exactly, having chosen to take his car as he was sure Kurt would protest at the idea of riding his motorcycle.. Messing up the boys hair and all. He waited a minute before walking up a few steps and ringing the door bell twice, stepping back slightly as he saw movements on the other side of the door.  
Kurt swallowed nervously and grabbed his bag, sliding his iPhone into his pockets before opening the front door, a automatic smile reaching his lips "Hey." He said softly as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Blaine looked over Kurt's body, holding in a groan, his only thoughts were; 'Why does he have to be so sexy.. _all_ the time?!' But he pushed those thoughts away, he wasn't always an insensitive asshole.. And he _was_ quite the charmer.. So he took Kurt's hand delicately and turned it over, bending down only slightly to place a soft kiss to the back of it with a small and charming smile as he stood back up "You look.. amazing." He said slowly as he looked back up into those blue orbs he got lost in so very easily.  
Kurt had blushed softly at the comment and let Blaine lead him to the car, all the while looking at Blaine's attire.. he was only quite surprised to see a little colour compared to his usual black, he was wearing denim, extremely tight pants, and Kurt wondered how on earth he managed to get into them.. Or if they hurt.. But he quickly pushed the thought away as his eyes travelled up to Blaine's top half.. and he noticed the sweater.. with a red shirt underneath, but his gaze stayed on the sweater because he had _never_ seen this boy in a sweater.. Or anything other than his usual leather jacket really. Kurt snapped back to reality as the passenger door was opened for him and he smiled gratefully before sliding inside and plopping his messenger bag onto the floor of the car beside his own feet and pulling on his seat belt with a small 'Thank you.' In Blaine's direction.  
Blaine simply nodded at the 'Thank you' as he pulled on his own seatbelt and slid the key into the ignition, pulling out of Kurt's driveway.

After a few minutes silence, Kurt spoke up "So... Where are you taking me?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Blaine when the guy chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I'm not taking you to some strip club." Blaine teased, rolling his eyes in amusement at the blush he received from his comment, although, he most definitely found it adorable. "I'm being serious, Blaine!" Kurt responded quickly, licking over his bitten lip, frowning a little at the smirk and response he got from Blaine, "Don't worry gorgeous. It's safe, and sanitary." Kurt almost face palmed.. Almost.

Kurt remained looking out of the window for most of the journey, he raised an eyebrow once he saw the building come into view, from the look of it, it was a small Italian restaurant.. with a rather posh look to it also.

When Kurt went to open his door Blaine was round in a flash, opening the door for Kurt with a dapper smile plastered across his face, holding a hand out for the boy with coiffed hair, Kurt was clearly surprised at how much of a utter gentleman Blaine Anderson seemed, as he took the slightly tanned hand and stepped out daintily, letting Blaine close the door behind him, Kurt looked around for a minute before Blaine spoke up, "You said you deserved special, so I brought you to a special little, private, Italian restaurant.. It's actually my favourite place to eat, there food is wonderful." He stated before tilting his head slightly to look at Kurt, "You _do _like Italian right?" Blaine asked, a slightly nervous look on his face, which made Kurt give a light chuckle, "That's cute, and yes, I _love _Italian.. Thank you." Kurt replied bashfully.

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's and smiled gently at the boy as he walked inside, swinging there linked hands slightly, whilst he spoke to the waiter before leading Kurt to a booth at the back of the restaurant, Kurt sat opposite Blaine and picked up a menu. As far as dates went.. This one was going perfectly.

A few minutes later a small woman with blonde hair pinned to her head and a clearly smitten look on her face approached the table, her gaze seemed to remain on Blaine as she spoke, "What can I get for you today?" She asked with a lowered voice, Kurt could /tell/ she was lusting over Blaine.. And he felt an unfamiliar turn in his lower stomach, he contemplated what the new feeling was for a few minutes before he realised the woman had walked away and Blaine was staring right at him, Kurt snapped out of his thoughts quickly and smiled shyly, raising an eyebrow at the chuckle that emitted from Blaine's mouth, "Don't be jealous sweetie." Blaine whispered, a slight smirk present on his lips, "I don't play for her team.. Just yours." Blaine chuckled softly again at the blush he received from Kurt, "What did you order?" The slightly taller boy asked curiously, pushing away the previous event and trying to move on to a new one.

"Spaghetti Carbonara for starters, and then a Marguerite Pizza with your choice toppings for the main, and a diet coke for you and a regular one for moi." Blaine responded with a wink in Kurt's direction as he reached across the table and gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze.

10 minutes later, after conversation about Kurt's life and a quick chat about glee club, there Spaghetti arrived and Kurt took a fork and began slowly taking mouthfuls, humming in content, Blaine had been right! This _was_ delicious, Blaine smiled over at Kurt as he began eating his own, pausing for a minute to take a sip of his coke, Blaine narrowed his eyes in thought, "So, you said you lived with your father and.. Finn _Hudson?!..._ That goof? Are you related or something?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"No.. Well yes.. Sort of.." Kurt responded as he took a sip of his own diet coke, Blaine's eyebrows seemed to furrow in deeper confusion, as if that was possible and Kurt sighed deeply, "Long story short, my Mother died when I was 6, Finn's father died when he was younger, in the army or something, and so My father recently married Finn's mother – Carole-, so No we're not like blood related or anything.. Just by marriage." Kurt explained and raise an eyebrow at Blaine's chuckle, "_That_ was a 'Long story short?'." He questioned, smirking a little at Kurt's show of rolling his eyes. "Shush, you." Kurt responded as he finished off his spaghetti.

There was a soft laugh that rang through the dark streets as Kurt and Blaine exited the car at around 9pm, and bright smile was playing on both of the boys lips, Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's as he walked him back to his door, tilting his head to look Kurt in the eyes, "I had a wonderful evening." The curly haired boy said softly,

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that as he nodded and leant down an inch to kiss Blaine on the cheek, "Me too." Kurt whispered gently into Blaine's ear, turning around to open his front door, Blaine had other plans though, and he gripped Kurt's lower arm lightly, pressing Kurt's back softly into the door, he latched his lips onto Kurt's neck and gave an incoherent growl as he nipped and sucked at the skin there, moaning quietly against the spot he was working on at the moans escaping Kurt's lips, Blaine made sure it was in a place which couldn't be hidden by a scarf, before leaning back an inch and ghosting his fingers across the hicky he had just left there, admiring his handy work, before whispering huskily in Kurt's ear, "I'll see you tomorrow babe." And licking across Kurt's earlobe, quickly vanishing back into his car and driving off, leaving a shell-shocked and slightly aroused Kurt in is wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm back again! Yayayaya, and all that, I'm so surprised, this started out as something I was just writing more for myself and it already has 24 followers? Oh golly gosh!, Thank you! Have some love: 3 3 3 ! Please review!, Each review makes me happy! :') ...Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

The following morning when Kurt pulled his car into McKinley's car park, his mind was still hazy, full of questions, the main one being; '...What?', He could _not _for the life of him piece together Blaine's actions from the previous night.. He had to have had multiple personality disorder or something.. Surely...

Just as he was deep in thought and walking towards the school, he was snapped out of those thoughts by a loud _'Rawr' _of a slightly familiar motor cycle which made him gasp as he looked up, there, only what had to be about 5 inches in front of him was _the_ very same boy who had just been plaguing his thoughts, straddling the motor cycle, which had very nearly collided with Kurt, "Are you _trying _to kill me!" Kurt had yelled before he realised what he was doing.

"You've got to calm that temper, gorgeous." Blaine had responded, a small smirk playing on his lips, obviously proud of himself for almost making Kurt jump out of his skin! ..This only seemed to infuriate Kurt more as he walked off with a huff in his original direction.

"Come on babe!" Kurt heard as he slammed open the door to the entrance of McKinley, not to hard mind you, but hard enough for people to notice he wasn't in the mood.

Kurt almost screamed in frustration when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to tell Blaine to get lost.. He stopped abruptly when he realised it was Rachel and turned back to his locker, letting out a deep breath, "You know Kurt, you shouldn't let Blaine Anderson get to you.. He's just some wannabe bad guy.. _So _ not your type." Rachel had tried at comforting, before walking away. That was just the thing though!, Kurt's usual type.. Not that he knew he had a type, was jocks.. Strapping young men, such as Finn Hudson... But no! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was completely confused and frustrated. Confused because Blaine had seemed _so_ nice during the whole date, and then left a dark coloured hickey mark on his neck , which Kurt had spent a whole half of an hour trying to hide with foundation, but he was more confused and frustrated with himself, He'd never had a thing for bad guys.. Take Puck for example? Kurt had never had a thing for _him, _but Blaine Anderson.. Just managed to turn him on.. In the _best way possible, _Whether dapper, or bad-ass, he just managed to get under Kurt's skin, and Kurt was utterly oblivious as to how to control that.

When lunch creeped around, Kurt hadn't seen Blaine much except when he passed him in free period, when Kurt saw Blaine being yelled at for not turning up to lessons on time, But as he stood in the boys bathroom, making sure the hickey was still covered, he felt a hand, slightly colder than his own, pressing against the hidden mark and hot breath against his own ear, "You covered it up, did I neglect to tell you not to?" Kurt heard a distinct growl travelling from Blaine's throat and he swallowed thickly, "Uh... Y-Yeah." Kurt stammered out, cursing himself mentally for his incapability to really converse from the effect Blaine was having on him.

"Mmm.. I'll make sure not to make _that _mistake again.." Blaine mumbled whilst taking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling softly on the skin there, and Kurt couldn't find the strength to stop him.. What harm could it do?... Kurt found no excuse so made no move to stop Blaine's actions, a quiet moan escaping his very own lips. A breathy chuckle escaped Blaine's lips and he moved his thumb slowly to brush against the skin of Kurt's neck, over the hidden hickey, removing the make up with a slight smirk and a hum of appreciation came from Blaine as he looked over his own handy work, "Hmm.. " Blaine mumbled as he bit down on the bruised mark, enticing a gasp and a small moan from Kurt.

'Oh gosh..' Were Kurt's only thoughts, Blaine was making him melt, he knew it, he could hardly think coherent thought's, and his words were just jumbled; "Oh" 's and "Mmm.." 's.

Blaine could only smirk at the fact that _he _had Kurt Hummel, literally moaning at his expense, he hummed at the thought and licked a long stripe over the few hickeys he had just made before taking a small step back, Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's slim waist and looked at his handiwork again, smirking at the sight before licking his lips and leaning back in, "You won't cover _them._ Got me, babe?" Blaine whispered in a husky voice before stepping back and giving Kurt's ass a light smack and then walking out of the boys bathroom, not waiting for an answer.

"Damn.." Kurt breathed out as he stared, slightly wide eyed once again at the spot where Blaine had been, 'He is going to kill me, I can see it.' Kurt thought, shaking his head slowly as he brought his own hand up to lightly trace the newly formed bruises, a smile forming on his lips, Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel more than like Blaine Anderson.. He had no idea why, or how, he just knew.. He did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there!.. Again. So here's the following chapter.. I've been supermega-busy and so I took a little time to write this up for all of you who are reading =D. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint, I know it's shorter than usual but... Yeah. Anyway.. I don't own glee.. Or any of the characters and blah-de-blah-de-blahh. Xoxo.  
**  
Kurt –To his disappointment- Hadn't seen Blaine since the incident in the bathroom.. He'd kept his eyes open for him, but he just hadn't seen him.. Anywhere.

That was until the following Friday, when he was stood at his locker and he felt someone's hands cover his eyes, with the predicament he had going on with the bullies and such, Kurt naturally froze "Who is it?" he had asked hesitantly, "Who do you think it is gorgeous?" was the response purred in Kurt's ear, and from that he _knew _who it was. "Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, letting out a shaky breath of relief, "Happy to see me, huh?" Blaine teased as he turned the taller boy around to face him. "No, I'm just happy it's not some Neanderthal."

That had shook something in Blaine and his eyes darkened by 2 shades.. It was slightly scary but made Kurt curious as to the change in Blaine's expression "What is it?" Kurt questioned quietly, "Nothing. I'll see you later." Was the only response he got, whilst watching Blaine turn on his heel and walk swiftly away with an air of urgency.

'That was odd..' Kurt thought before shaking his head and closing his locker.

It wasn't until later that day, in glee club until Kurt heard the news.  
"You should've seen him!" Finn exclaimed, looking oddly excited.  
"Yeah! That dude is sure strong for being so _small._" Puck chimed in, grabbing Kurt's attention.  
"Wait, Who? What happened?" He asked curiously.  
"Oh.. Nothing.. Accept Blanderson beating the _shit_ out of Karofsky. I knew there was something about that Hobbit..." Santana had put in.  
It was safe to say Kurt's eyes had never looked bigger "W-What!" He spluttered out.  
"Yeah... He was like a hurricane.. Scary, fast, and _Awesome!"_ Mike praised. All of this was just making Kurt more confused.  
"I heard he can sing rather well.. I myself doubt that." Rachel had said in her annoyingly pessimistic voice... Kurt stopped listening as he heard Finn mutter "How did you hear him singing?"

The only question in Kurt's mind was; 'Why on earth had Blaine started a fight with Karofsky?' He was completely clueless, but the only way he'd find out was if he went looking for Blaine..

Which is what he did. Come the end of the day, Kurt had been waiting for Blaine by his motorbike, arms crossed and a look of business on his expressions.  
"Hey sexy." Blaine purred once he got closer, but Kurt wasn't having any of it. "What happened with you and Karofsky?" He demanded.  
"Woah there princess.." Blaine chuckled with a small smirk, "What got your panties in a twist?" he asked, making Kurt _almost _growl in frustration... Almost. "How about the fact that I'd like to know the answer to my question?"  
"Okay, Okay." Blaine chuckled again, "The guy gave me trouble, I fucked him up, " he shrugged.  
"...So it had _nothing_ to do with me?"  
"Nope... Sorry babe." Blaine winked, before straddling his bike and starting the ignition, "I'll see you later babe!" He called over the sound of the engine before driving off, out of the parking lot.

Kurt huffed and leaned back against the frame of his own car, If Blaine hadn't done it for him... He felt slightly.. Let down? Silly Kurt. He should have known Blaine wouldn't have done it for him... He just hoped Karofsky wouldn't give Kurt worse trouble now.

And with that last thought, he huffed once more and slid into his car before driving back home, annoyingly enough unable to _once __**again**_ get Blaine flipping Anderson out of his mind.

**A/N: I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Blaine's POV! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, here's the next update, again sorry for the long wait! I gave a bit of Blaine's background included in this chapter, and as promised, here's Blaine's POV! Enjoy!**

After the previous conversation -If that's what you could call it- with Kurt, Blaine had drove back to his small appartment he lived alone in, centered in the absolute pit of Lima, to be perfectly honest, the curly haired boy absolutely _hated _living here, but he had little choice.

After unlocking the door and giving the old rusty door a few kicks it swung open to reveal his little appartment which consisted of; 2 doors, one which lead to his dull box sized kitchen, which hardly had enough space for someone to cook in, and the other door lead to his just as small bathroom, the first thing you see when you walk through the front door itself is a queen sized bed, -just a tiny bit bigger than a single bed- and a small tv in the corner with a few dvd's which have obviously been overused as they're the only one's he actually possesses and a wardrobe, then beside the bed he had a bedside table.

Once inside, Blaine glanced around the appartment and threw his backpack to the ground beside the tv, before huffing and chucking himself -face first- onto his bed, giving a repressed sigh as he began to think, Blaine _hated _the feelings- no, he _refused_ to call them that, more like.. attractions- he felt towards Hummel, that little twink had gotten Blaine to take him on a date, like an actual dinner-at-a-restraunt-see-you-to-your-front-door-date, ofcourse, Blaine had panicked as the evening drew to a close because he usually would fuck them, right there.. Well, he might have the dignity to take the boy inside first, but still, he had panicked because he had _promised _Kurt that it would be a sweet date, which he assumed he had managed to do, but.. The thing whch troubled Blaine the most.. Wasn't the price of the food, or the way he had ended it, or how much he wanted to just rip the boys clothes off and fuck him over there table- No. It had been the fact that Blaine had actually.. For once, _enjoyed the date._ How ridiculous? Everyone _knew _Blaine Anderson did not do feelings or.. Love. He shivered at the thought and pulled a face. No, Blaine Anderson just went in for the fuck and came out after the pleasure -To be honest that should be his motto- But, he could tell that the little fashion icon was grabbing far too much of his attention, that _was _why Blaine had been distancing himself from Kurt, because he did not want these feelings, he hated these feelings. '_They weren't feelings!' _He reminded himself.

But then Blaine remembered the scenario earlier that day..

_"Oh, look the little fairy princess sent her twink to do her dirty work." Blaine heard as he approched the locker rooms, where he knew Karofsky would most likely be, and just those words had sent Blaine into a frenzy..  
He lunged at the much taller and bigger boned boy and managed to tackle him to the ground, hitting him square in the jaw repeatedly, "You.. Ugh.. Better Fucking.. Ugh.. Leave Kurt Alone!" He had grunted out through the punches and hits._

Blaine shook the thought away, but he could safely say that if Sam, Puck and Mike hadn't pulled him off.. he no-doubt would have killed Karofsky, and as scary as that thought should be, it wasn't, He had this thought in his mind, that Kurt was _his _and his alone, he would protect that beautiful boy until his dying day- But as far as he was concerned; he couldn't have feelings for the boy. Feelings weren't allowed.

Over the next few hours Blaine just tossed and turned, eventually he gave up on the idea of sleep and sat up, reaching over to open up his top drawer and digging around under his underwear, he eventually pulled out a photograph, there was a small boy with black curly locks which hung from his head, carefree hazel eyes and a wide smile, next was a slightly taller boy with chestnut hair, then came the lovely and kind looking woman, she too had chestnut coloured hair, but her warm eyes were alot alike the youngest boys, her hair framed her round face nicely and her smile was radiant and litterally made her complection glow, she was stood behind the youngest boy, then came the older man, his hair was a few shades darker than the oldest boys and the womans, he had lean frame and was slightly smaller than average considering the mans age, he was slightly tanned and had a warm and loving smile which Blaine hadn't seen for a while. With a deep sigh he placed the photograph facing downwards on his bedside table and rolled over to face the wall, he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss those days, the days before his mother had passed away, the days before he had came out to his father, the days before his brother had moved to L.A.

But Blaine couldn't dwell on the past, nothing good came from that. At all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully the chapter content makes up for it. **

It was a Friday night, and Blaine did what he usually did every Friday; got changed into a pair of super tight leather pants, a black shirt with the top two buttons undone and ran a comb through the mass of curls ontop of his head. After checking himself in the bathroom mirror and pulling on a pair of black Doc Martins, he made his way outside, pulling his front door closed shut and straddled his sleek black motorcycle. He had somewhere to be, and that somewhere was; Scandals.

After starting the ignition and pulling out of the crappy parking lot, Blaine's mind began to wander.. and for once he let it. It had been going on two weeks since he'd seen, spoken or even heard about Kurt, granted he avoided any and every place the Fashionista might be, going straight home after school or even at lunch times, some of the time.. Well, he couldn't risk it, and things had been much better as far as he knew. Speaking of... Before he knew it, he was pulling into the Scandals parking lot, smirking to himself. Tonight... He had a feeling, would be interesting.

_

Kurt on the other hand, was far more than down in the dumps, actually online and looking through facebook to see if he could find Blaine... Anywhere... But it was almost as if the boy clad in leather had fallen off the face of the earth... And that was when he came across it on Wednesday evening, an advertisement for Ohio's very own gay bar! 'Scandals'... "Oh.. My.. Gaga." Kurt breathed out in utter surprise at this new revelation, shaking his head.

Thursday morning, he'd realized something, a total flaw in his plan, he was underage.. 17 and not yet legal to drink... Or to get into a bar...Damn.

That was when the brilliant idea occured to him, like a lightbulb flickering in his brain, 'Santana!' he thought, rushing faster than ever before to the Latina's locker. "Satan!- I-I mean, Santana." He stammered breathlessly over his words.

"What is it, Lady lips?" Santana practically purred as she looked up from her locker and noticed Kurt.

"You have.. Access to fake ID's.. Right?" Kurt asked hopefully, a longing look in his eyes.

That stopped the smaller girl and her eyes narrowed, "What do _you _want a fake ID for, Hummel?" She asked in complete confusion.

"I sort of... Want to.. Get into a gay bar?" Kurt mumbled, fidgetting with his hands nervously as a light red blush crept up his neck.

"A gay bar!?" The latina exclaimed in amusement and laughed out loudly, "Sure, sure, but you gots to do me a favour in return, twink." She said with the evil-est smirk ever seen to man or woman if you asked Kurt.

After waiting for a small nod from him, she only continued to smirk, "We need you.. To spy on the competition." She whispered softly.

"Wait.. What?" Kurt asked, matching Santana's earlier look of confusion.

"Have you never heard of 'The Warblers'? My Shitester said they'd be the competition, us- Glee club in general, have got to win, so do anything you can to get dirt on this all singing, all dancing, homo-explosion Glee Club. Okay?" She uttered, the smirk still on her lips.

Kurt took a few moments to think before sighing "Okay, okay."

"And." She continued

"And there's more." Kurt narrated quietly.

"If you get the D tonight, I want details." The latina added with a teasing wink before slamming her locker shut and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Perfect." Kurt mumbled to himself, as Santana was clearly now gone.

_

It was now Friday evening, and Kurt was sat on his bed, staring at the fake ID which, to be honest, looked nothing like him... But Santana had said would work.. 'Well it better, otherwise that girl is getting nothing.' He thought, before walking with a stride in his step to his full body mirror, inspecting his outfit for the thousandth time and hoping with every last morsel that tonight would help him get his mind off of guys in leather.. Well one guy in particular really.

Eventually Kurt was ready and looked perfect, or atleast he thought so, and he was quickly climbing into his car and sliding the key into the ignition before pulling out of his driveway.

Meanwhile, Blaine was sat at the bar, downing his second beer already but nowhere even near tipsy, well okay, maybe a little tipsy, but he didn't want anyone to know he could get drunk so easily, he blamed his height. It wasn't his fault he'd gotten his damn Father's gene.

A noise was heard near the front of the club, a noise which Blaine had distinguished as someone coming in, which is when he looked over and saw him, the very person he'd been aiming to avoid. "Fuck. Why is he here?" Blaine whispered almost silently to himself, he was positive he had never seen him in a place like this before, well a place like this was no place for Kurt Hummel. Someone like him belonged at a sleepover or something with those chicks from Glee club. Not here.

Okay, so Blaine was panicking slightly. He took a deep breath and kept his gaze on Kurt, with almost a protective stance

Kurt glanced around from near the front of the club and took a deep breath, this was all very... Exciting? He swooped across the dance floor and crossed the room to the bar, which was where he ordered a cocktail and sat down on one of the bar stools and faced the dance floor.

The song playing was, Kurt had to think before he recognized it. It was Scream and shout by Brittany Spears and Will. ... Not exactly Kurt's first choice but it seemed to fit the atmosphere perfectly, after a few minutes ( and a few more cocktails) Kurt was starting to feel... What he knew from previous experience was tipsy, the last time he'd felt like this was when he puked on Miss Pilsbury's shoes... He should really try not to do that this time.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully, not drinking too much, he was still on his third beer, but it gave him enough courage to approach Kurt, he smirked slightly, slipping into his usual fascade, placing both hands on Kurt's hips and pressing his lips to the back of his neck, "Hey there, Stranger." He breathed out huskily.

That startled Kurt, making him jump slightly and spill the remains of his cocktail on his pants "Blaine!" He protested in surprise.

"Oops." He muttered with a smirk as Bruno Mars - Locked our of heaven, began playing. "Come on up, Hummel." He uttered, pulling him up and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, leading him to the bathroom of the club.

"Blaine.. I don't want to.. I don't want to have sex with you." He slurred out as the walked into the bathroom and Blaine locked the door behind them, laughing to himself. "I want to talk to you, calm down Virgin Princess."

Kurt frowned "Talk about what?" He huffed out and folded his arms.

"About why you're here." Blaine answered with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's a gay club is it not? I am gay, am I not?" Kurt retorted automatically with a raised eyebrow. "How about we talk about why you've been ignoring me!" He practically yelled, aking a step closer. "What did I ever do wrong? You took me on a date, marked me countless times, then dropped me, as if I was nothing!" He exclaimed again, not sure if it was the alcohol talking or not as a tear escaped and fell down his cheek. "Please tell me what I did wrong, because I am dying to know-"

Kurt was cut off from his speech as Blaine finally attached his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt pushed at Blaine's chest, trying to push him away, struggling in his hold until he eventually gave in and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him back slowly, moving his lips in time with Blaine's.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled back and inch and looked into Kurt's ocean blue eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered, raising a hand and moving Kurt's fringe from his eyes, "I'm really sorry, Kurt." He whispered once again, calling him Kurt for a change.

Kurt let his eyes drift closed and leant into Blaine's touch slowly "W-What did I do?" He whispered again, biting his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"Nothing." Blaine said firmly, "You did nothing, Kurt, nothing wrong. Okay?" He whispered and ran the pad of his thumb across Kurt's cheek, catching the single tear that fell, he was finally opening up, little by little.

"Then why.. Why did you?" Kurt sniffled softly and blinked away tears as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"I.." Blaine took a deep breath, "I don't want to get to close.. I.. Don't want to get hurt." He said quietly, closing his own eyes, "I have trust issues.. " He murmured.

Kurt processed this silently and ran a hand through Blaine's curls for a second "I really like you Blaine.. A lot... I won't hurt you, I promise." He murmured.

Blaine looked up slowly with a slight smile, "I know. But I don't usually do this, I don't do caring, relationships, any of it..."

"Well why not start?" He whispered.

Blaine looked back into those trusting ocean blue colored eyes, and something snapped in him, it wasn't a bad snapping either, it was good.. Really good. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and quickly pulled him out of the club, walking quickly to his car, "I want to tell you something.. But it has to be somewhere private." He muttered.

"We can go to my house?" Kurt suggested.

"Mm.." Blaine hummed and got in his car, starting the ignition after Kurt climbed in, "No-one's home, right?" He said in slight worry.

"Nope. Just me." Kurt said gently and pulled the seatbelt on as Blaine began driving, he wasn't worried, he trusted Blaine and he really.. Really liked him.

_

Eventually, A minutes later, Blaine pulled up at the Hummel-Hudson residence, de-ja-vu from a few weeks ago when they had that one date.

"C'mon." Blaine gestured for Kurt to follow him and climbed out of the car, holding a hand out which Kurt grabbed and stepped out of the car, glancing up at Blaine with a gentle smile before walking towards the door and unlocking it.

Once inside, Kurt had poured them both a glass of cold orange juice and walked Blaine upstairs slowly, holding his hand the entire time as if he was almost afriad to lose him.

Blaine could only smile at Kurt's actions and followed on up quickly, walking ahead of Kurt and opening the door he wrongly assumed was Kurt's.

"Wait!" Kurt protested and pulled Blaine back from the door, closing it quickly. "Not that one.."

Blaine's eyebrows arched in curiosity as to what was in there but let Kurt lead him to the right bedroom, sitting down on Kurt's bed once he was in. "What was in there?"

"Um.. Just.. It's.. I mean.. It's nothing."

Blaine frowned, "You have to tell me Kurt." He said firmly, "If you want me to trust-"

"It was my Mum's room, well my Dad used to share it with her but it's used to keep her.. Things, kind of. Drop it." Kurt had cut in and sat down on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest protectively.

Blaine simply nodded and looked down at his lap, he couldn't help be curious but he dropped it as Kurt asked, remembering to bring it up later. He slowly crawled up the bed so he was sitting beside Kurt and stroked his hair back.

"What did you so desperately need to tell me?" Kurt murmured and looked up through his lashes."

"Oh.. That, well.. I guess, I just really like you, I do.. I don't want to admit it and I've been fighting it for a while, but I'm not even sure if I'm ready to stop fighting, I'm so fucked up, Kurt." He murmured.

"No, no.." Kurt whispered, "You aren't."

"I am!" Blaine almost yelled, his eyes widening, "Why am I even here? What's the use? I'm just a fuck up, that's all I'll ever be." He shouted and stood up from the bed, rushing to the door but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"No." Kurt said firmly and pushed Blaine back against the door, "No." He repeated, "You are staying here, okay? I want you. Here. " he shook his head quickly, "You drive me crazy!" He said in annoyance and he was cut off from his next rant once again as Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, resting a hand on the fashionista's hips and flipping them around so he had Kurt's back against the door. "Shut the fuck up." he growled out against Kurt's lips, "You think I haven't had temptations? You think I'm not driven crazy every fucking time I see you strutting down the hall in tight as shit fucking pants?!" He hissed, grabbing both of Kurt's ass cheeks in either hand and giving a hard squeeze, lifting him up.

Kurt let out a loud moan of surprise, "I didn't think you cared.-" He stammered out with a gasp as Blaine slammed him back against the wall.

"Maybe I don't." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear as he nipped his earlobe, "Maybe I just want to get my cock into the ass of yours, but then again, maybe I shouldn't.."

"Blaine!" Kurt protested, he could feel his cock hard in his pants and he could also feel Blaine's hard as rock by his thigh, "Please!" He whined pathetically.

"Please what, babe?" Blaine whispered cockily in his ear, smirking.

"Please.. Just.. Ugh.. "

"You're going to have to tell me what you mean."

"Fuck me!" Kurt yelled in frustration.

"You sure, Kurtie?" Blaine asked but wasted no time in carrying the boy in his arms over to the bed and throwing him onto it, grinding his hips down against Kurt's with an almost frustrated growl.

"Sure.." Kurt breathed and pushed at Blaine's chest, "If I do this, lose my.. Virginity.. I want it to be to you."

Blaine stopped for a second and his eyebrows rose "Really?"

Kurt nodded simply, causing Blaine to smile slightly before he cleared his throat. "Too many layers. Strip for me, sexy." He said with a teasing wink.

Kurt slid from underneath Blaine and stood up, quickly unbuttoning the top button with shaky hands.

"Slowly." Blaine said gently, "Don't rush. Calm, baby." He cooed softly and sat on the bed watching him closely, licking his lips.

Kurt managed to undo the buttons and threw the shirt behind him, before slowly popping the button of his pants and shimmying them off.

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw that Kurt hadn't worn underwear, "You kinky..." He didn't know how to finish that sentense.

"The pants were too tight!" Kurt protested, blushing deeply as he stood there awkwardly.

Blaine grinned at that and crooked his finger, beckoning Kurt over.

Kurt walked over slowly and gasped as he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his shaft, maing him hard once more. "Oh god." He breathed out, gripping Blaine's shoulders for balance.

Blaine simply dropped to his knee's infront of Kurt, taking his hard long cock into his mouth, letting the head slip in past his lips, he kept a firm hold on the base, stroking him slowly whilst taking him in deeper, inch by inch.

Kurt let out a low groan, his hands slipping into Blaine's hair for both balance and something to do with his hands, Blaine's mouth just felt so good around his throbbing member and- "Fuck!" He gasped out, forcing his hips still, not wanting to hurt Blaine as much as he needed more.

Blaine looked up at him with a smirk through his long eye lashes, "Bed." He said slowly after pulling off of his shaft.

Kurt fell back onto the bed, panting softly and looking up at Blaine with a curious gaze.

"Hmm..." Blaine whispered, "On your stomach baby, come on."

Kurt quickly obliged, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head in his arms, he was nervous but full of anticipation from what was to come.

Blaine watched him curiously himself, he'd grabbed a small bottle of lube from his bag and had stripped himself, throwing his clothes behind him somewhere in the room, where? He didn't care right now. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, Blaine pulled Kurt's ass cheeks apart, pressing his index finger against his puckered hole.

Kurt gasped at the feeling, it was cold and wet and just plain weird to him, he'd never felt anything like that before.

Blaine continued pressing is finger in, smirking as he felt Kurt's walls clench and unclench around his finger at the new and strange feeling. He worked the first finger in and out before pulling it out and replacing it with two fingers, giving Kurt enough time to adjust.

The boy beneath him winced slightly at the small burn in his hole and gasped softly, shivering lightly, he couldn't help himself as he pressed back further onto Blaine's finger.

Blaine tutted and moved his free hand to hold Kurt's hips down. "Baby, I know you want it, but you need to stay still, I don't want to hurt you." He breathed out, working both of his fingers in and out of Kurt, slowly spreading the two fingers to scizzor inside of him, stretching him further.

The enticed a few small whimpers to fall from Kurt's lips, small groans heard as he squirmed under Blaine's touch.

"Shh, you're doing good baby, so good, taking my fingers so well." Blaine whispered as he added a third and final finger, stretching him as wide as he possibly could. "Do you thin you're ready for me now, babe?" He whispered slowly into Kurt's ear.

"Yes!" Kurt breathed out, his breathing already heavy. "Please.." He had no clue what was going to happen, well actually he had a general idea, but he just knew he needed _more_.

"Okay." Blaine said gently, pulling his fingers out slowly. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom, using his teeth to tear open the packet before rolling it down over his cock. "This is going to hurt, just slightly but I promise I'll make you feel good." He said honestly, pouring a fair amount of lube onto his cock before rolling Kurt over with a smirk. "I want to see your face when you're screaming my name, just like I said you'd be." He practically purred out, pulling Kurt's legs open wide and then hooking them over his own shoulders.

Kurt was breathing heavy, his mind running wild, Blaine was going to really take his virginity- But then he was cut off from his thoughts with a strangled whimper and a gasp as he felt the extremely painful burn in his ass.

"Shh." Blaine cooed, running his thumb across Kurt's hip soothingly as he slid the head inside, he continued sliding himself inside deeper, until he was bottomed out, in balls deep where he stopped to allow Kurt to adjust.

Kurt was gasping and panting below him, the burn was so big and he needed friction, he'd never been this full before, of course he hadn't but just, wow. "Move, _please."_ He begged.

Blaine smirked at that, he knew how bad the burn must be so he brough his hand down and began stroking Kurts cock, hopefully the pleasure would take away the pain. He pulled out to the tip and then slid his whole length back inside slowly, repeating that action and stroking him intime with the thrusts.

Eventually Kurt began to moan, the burn was growing dull and he needed more, again. "Please, Blaine, faster, please."

"Mm, faster?" Blaine whispered, "You sure baby?" Although he pulled out and then snapped his hips forward deep and fast, not too fast, but faster, causing them both to groan as he set out a new rythym, fucking into him deeper than before.

"Oh god!" Kurt breathed out, arching his back and closing his eyes, he gripped the sheet in his fists and his knuckles went white from the hold.

Blaine experimentally snapped his hips forward in a new angle.

A scream was heard from Kurt's lips "Please, yes please that just please yes more Blaine please!" He was rambling, incoherent noises.

Blaine smirked then, "Someone's a screamer." He commented, fucking hard and fast into the same angle, because he knew he'd just found what he was looking for, Kurt's special spot, his prostate, and now he was going to fuck him hard and good.

Kurt screamed out once again, whimpers and whines and incoherent sentences before he finally screamed out Blaine's name.. Repeatedly; "Blaine! Blaine! Yes Blaine!"

"You close baby?" Blaine whispered, panting and moaning himself, beginning to sweat slightly. His hand on Kurt's cock sped up and so did the pace he was pounding into Kurt, "Fuck, I know I am, you're so hot, shit!"

Kurt whined at that, at Blaine praising him, he thrashed below him slightly, getting closer until he felt his balls tighten and with another scream and a yell of Blaine's name, he clenched har d around his cock and came with long streaks across his chest.

Blaine grew impossibly close and from the feeling of Kurt's tightness clenching around him and him screaming his name doubled up with Kurt's face when he came to orgasm which Blaine had caused, it was too much and Blaine found himself gripping Kurt's hips with one final long hard thrust before he came into the condom, his thighs quivering slightly before he collapsed onto Kurt. "Shit."

Any other time, Kurt would surely have asked Blaine to get out, but he was far too tired and they were laying there in their own mess, but Blaine couldn't gather up the dtrength to move and neither could Kurt.

"C-Can we just... Sleep now?" Kurt whispered.

"But I'm still inside, do you want me to.. Pull out?" Blaine asked.

"No, no, stay please." Kurt mumbled, so he liked Blaine's cock inside him, was that a crime?

Blaine chuckled breathlessly. "Mm, someone likes my cock, but sure." He shrugged, "Don't blame me when you're sore in the morning."

"Oh I will." Kurt breathed out with a soft yawn before he fell asleep, slowly followed by Blaine.

Thank god his parent's weren't home.


End file.
